1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinges, and more particularly to a hinge assembly applied in a support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include two hinged elements. To ensure that one part is rotated to a desired position relative to the other part, a hinge assembly applied in an electronic device includes a steady member and a rotary member resisting each other. The steady member and the rotary member are locked with different parts of the electronic device, respectively. The steady member has one or more peaks, and the rotary member has corresponding number of valleys. When one part of the electronic device reaches predetermined positions, the peaks of the steady member are received in the corresponding valleys of the rotary member. When the rotary member rotates relative to the steady member, the peaks of the steady member slide out of the valleys and resist the rotary member. A frictional force is generated between the steady member and the rotary member, whereby, the steady member and the rotary member can be rotated through any desired angle and be maintained at the final position.
However, the steady member and the rotary member are also resisted by other components from two sides, so when the peaks of the steady member slide out of the valleys of the rotary member, the peaks tightly resist the rotary member and generate a large frictional force. Therefore, the peaks of the steady member may be abraded over time, and the components loosened, whereby the service life of the hinge assembly is affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.